Neil Masefield
"An immortal dragon. He serves as the captain of the police force. Slightly worried about getting swamped with work after dividing the units."- Game Description in LiEat III Neil Masefield is a supporting character in LiEat who appears regularly throughout the series. He is the captain of the police force, and is usually paired with the vice-captain Brett to go on missions. He is an immortal dragon, having lived for more than a hundred years and outliving his "mother". Appearance Neil's hair and eyes are a dark blue color, his hair about chin-length. He has an eyepatch covering his right eye that he doesn't actually need and other little accessories he got from the children that are being taken care of by the police (X-hair clips). His top and pants are lined with blue, white, and red that match the colors of his wings and horns of which he has two (one poking out, curling upwards and another curling around his head), and he also sports a blue cape with a red inner lining. Like all other dragons, he has pointed, elfin ears. Personality Neil has a rather laid back personality, but can adapt a more serious tone when the situation calls for it. He is a leader and therefore has leader-like qualities, such as commitment and charisma, but he does like to sit back and take his time when he can. He's very kind to people, no matter who they are, and often keeps Brett calm. Abilities Neil has the power to revive from any death injury he may receive in matter of minutes, possessing a great regeneration ability that restores him to the state he was before. When he dies, however, he might need some time to recover completely after he comes to life again. Though he's called an immortal dragon, his ability only heals wounds, meaning he still ages and will die of natural causes. He also has little to no pain perception, which makes him not feel an injury like a normal person would, plus possessing an inhuman strength (mentioned in the novel). Relationships Brett Graves Neil found Brett after he had freed himself from his captors, calmed him down and brought him under the police's care. Though Brett had a rought start due to his torturing past, Neil took him as an apprentice. Later on he named him vice-captain of the force, and now the two rarely work without each other. Teobaldo Leonhearts Teo and Neil met when Teo was still a little kid, hanging around the streets stealing goods for his group he considers family. Neil didn't know what happened to him for a time, but he rediscovered him years later through Teo's shenanigans. Efina One of the first dragons Efi met was Neil. They have a friendly relationship where Neil provides information to the curious Efi. Iris Ashbery He appointed her as the leader of the new police's investigative division. Though he was worried about her clumsiness, he later admits she's dependable. Trivia * He can see perfectly fine through the eyepatch, which was a gift from the children along with his hairpins. * Apparently he has grown accustomed to not caring about his actions on dangerous situations due to his ability, and becomes somewhat reckless as a result. * His master was the former captain of the police, a woman named Emilia. She wanted someone to stay by her side. Gallery Captain Niel Screenshot.png|Neil showing Efina his wings and horns Neil miwashiba.png|Neil's illustration by Miwashiba ScreenShot 2016 0628 15 38 32.png|Neil about to fight alongside Iris and Brett Tumblr n9hls6MXp11sme1lxo6 1280.png Tumblr n9hls6MXp11sme1lxo5 1280.png|Neil and Brett talking to Efi Category:Characters Category:LiEat Characters Category:LiEat II Characters Category:LiEat III Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:LiEat Novel Characters